Eragon (boek)
right|250px Eragon is het eerste boek in de Erfgoed trilogie, door Christopher Paolini. Het was eerst zelf-gepubliceerd door de familie Paolini in 2002, maar het werd opnieuw uitgebracht door Knopf in 2003 en werd een ''New York Times'' bestseller. Omslag samenvatting Een jongen... Een draak... Een wereld vol avontuur. Het leven van de jonge boerenzoon Eragon verandert van de ene dag op de andere als hij op een jacht in de wouden van het onherbergzame Schild een raadselachtige blauwe steen vindt. Aanvankelijk is Eragon blij met de vondst, maar tot zijn grote teleurstelling wil geen van de handelaren die jaarlijks door de Palancarvallei trekken de steen van hem kopen. Dan geeft de steen zijn geheim prijs - ingeluid door barsten in het oppervlak is de sprakeloze Eragon getuige van de geboorte van een drakenjong. Tussen Eragon en de draak, Saphira, ontstaat een hechte band. Maar de vondst van de steen is niet onopgemerkt gebleven. In Carvahall worden vreemde bezoekers gesignaleerd, onbekenden in zwarte mantels die voor niets terugdeinzen om Eragon te vinden. Dat blijkt als de boerenhoeve van Eragons pleegvader Garrow volkomen wordt vernield. Wanhopig vlucht Eragon in het gezelschap van Spahira en de oude verhalenverteller Brom naar de wouden van het Schild. Zo begint de sage van Eragon, de Drakenrijder... Samenvatting Eragon begint met een 15 jaar oude jongen, Eragon, die een mysterieuze blauwe steen vindt in Het Schild, een wilde bergketen dichtbij het dorpje dat hij thuis noemt, Carvahall. Het boek speelt zich af in een land, Alagaësia genaamd, waarover de slechte, krankzinnige koning Galbatorix heerst. Galbatorix was ooit een van de legendarische Drakenrijders--de langvergeten vredebewakers van Alagaësia. Nadat zijn draak stierf, werd Galbatorix waanzinnig en verraadde en vernietigde de Rijders en hun draken, één draak houdend. Onbekwaam zijn vondst te verkopen of te ruilen, is Eragon spoedig getuige van een baby draak, die uit zijn "steen" uitbroedt. Draken zijn een soort die als uitgestorven werden beschouwd, de tweede draak van Galbatorix uitgezonderd. Hij brengt in het geheim de draak groot totdat twee figuren met een kap, de boosaardige Ra'zac, het dorp binnenkomen, op zoek naar zijn mysterieuze blauwe steen. Eragon en Saphira, zoals hij de draak noemt, slagen erin het gevaar te ontsnappen door in het woud te schuilen, maar Eragons oom Garrow heeft minder geluk. De Ra'zac vermoorden zijn oom en vernietigen het huis. Eragon, zich verhalen van het verleden herinnerend, neemt de verantwoordelijkheid van de Drakenrijders op zich, de aloude krijgers die afgeslacht werden door de gek gemaakte Galbatorix in zijn groei van macht. Vergezeld door Brom, een mysterieuze oude verhalenverteller uit zijn dorp die veel weet over de Drakenrijders, het zwaardvechten en magie. Eragon leert de gebruiken van de Rijders terwijl ze de vluchtende Ra'zac achtervolgen. Door de hele reis ontwikkelen hij en Saphira een dichtere relatie en band met elkaar. Veel opzoekingswerk in de stad Teirm leidt Brom tot de conclusie dat de Ra'zac verblijven in de Helgrind, een mysterieuze berg met vier pieken bij de stad Dras-Leona. Maar wraak is niet wat Eragon vindt in Dras-Leona. Hij, Saphira en Brom zijn in plaats daarvan door de Ra'zac in een hinderlaag gelokt. Ze worden gered door een mysterieuze vreemdeling, Murtagh. Helaas is Brom ernstig gewond en sterft spoedig--maar niet voor zijn verleden aan Eragon te hebben onthuld. Hij was ooit zelf een Drakenrijder, maar zijn draak werd vernietigd tijdens het schrikbewind van Galbatorix, en hij voegde zich bij de Varden, de opstandelingen, en redde een van de drie nog niet uitgebroedde drakeneieren van Galbatorix — Saphira's ei. Het nieuwe gezelschap van drie (Eragon, Saphira en Murtagh) reist op zoek naar de verscholen Varden. Op weg heeft Eragon veel dromen over een elf, waarin ze veel pijn lijdt. Tenslotte wordt Eragon gevangengenomen en opgesloten in dezelfde gevangenis als waar de elf wordt vastgehouden. Murtagh en Saphira ondernemen een gedurfde redding en Eragon ontsnapt met de elf. Maar dit verloopt niet zonder incident. Eragon en Murtagh moeten het opnemen tegen een Schim, een van de machtigste wezens van het land. Het feit dat een Schim vrijuit in het land rondloopt doet Eragon geloven dat er iets monsterlijks staat te gebeuren en dat Galbatorix, de koning van Alagaësia, zelf een verrader van de Drakenrijders, een verbond aangegaan is met de kwaadaardigste wezens van het land. De nieuwe Rijder biedt het hoofd aan vele gevaren op weg naar de Varden, vooral het leger van Urgals die hen op de hielen zit. Eenmaal binnen de vesting van de Varden, diep in de Beor bergen verborgen, leert Eragon over het pact tussen de dwergen, de elfen en de Varden, en hoe het kwam dat Saphira's ei magisch geteleporteerd werd naar het Schild. De groep kan eindelijk uitrusten, maar de invasie van van het leger van Urgals is bedreigend. Een onderschept bericht van Galbatorix bevestigt hun angsten dat de koning betrokken is. In een strijd die volgt, blijkt een schijnbaar eindeloos leger Urgals het fort te willen overnemen, voordat Eragon de Schim, Durza, vernietigt, die hij onlangs aangetroffen had, maar voor een prijs: een vreselijke verwonding op zijn rug die hem misvormd maakt. De troepen van de Varden sporen de Urgals op. Wanneer het verhaal eindigt na de strijd komen we te weten dat Eragon weldra naar de elfen gestuurd zal worden voor zijn opleiding in het vervolg, Oudste. Verschillende uitgaves *Paperback Paolini International LLC, juni 2002 *Hardcover Random House, 26 augustus 2003 *Audio Casette Random House, 26 augustus 2003 *Hardcover Gardeners Books, 31 december 2003 *Audio CD Random House, Listening Library, 24 februari 2005 *Hardcover Turtleback Books Distributed by Demco Media, april 2005 *Paperback Knopf Book, 26 april 2005 *Download: Microsoft Reader Random House, datum onbekend *Download: Abode Reader Random House, datum onbekend Uitgevers in andere landen *Australië: Alfred A. Knopf *Canada: Alfred A. Knopf *China: Onbekend *Denemarken: Sesam *Duitsland: Bertelsmann *Finland: Tammi *Indonesië: Gramedia Pustaka Utama *Italië: Fabbri Editors & Mondolibri *Japan: Random House Japan *Korea: Onbekend *Latijns-Amerika: Roca Editorial *Nederland: Publisher M *Portugal: Gailivro *Spanje: Roca Editorial *Tsjechië: Fragment Publishing House *Verenigd Koninkrijk: Doubleday *Verenigde Staten: Paolini Intl, LLC (oud) & Alfred A. Knopf (huidig) *Zweden: Bonnier Carlsen Personages Op volgorde van verschijning (beginnend na de proloog): * Eragon: hoofdpersonage * Sloan: slager van Carvahall * Horst: smid van Carvahall * Katrina: dochter van Sloan; vriendin van Roran * Roran: Eragons neef, hoewel ze als broers zijn * Garrow: boer van Carvahall, Eragons oom die hem opgevoed heeft * Saphira: Eragons draak en beste vriend, grootgebracht door Eragon * Brom: verhalenverteller van Carvahall, Eragons mentor * Jeod: handelaar uit Teirm, Broms goede vriend * Angela: machtige heks die de Varden steunt, voorspelt Eragon zijn toekomst * Solembum: weerkat die met Angela leeft, geeft Eragon een profetie en veel advies * Murtagh: zoon van Morzan, die een Meinedige was (verrader van de Drakenrijders); wordt goede vriend van Eragon en reist met hem mee naar de schuilplaats van de Varden * Arya: elfenberschermer van het drakenei waaruit Saphira uitgebroed is; is gered door Eragon uit de klauwen van de Koning en Durza * Durza: heette eerst Carsaib en discipel van een groot tovenaar, wordt een machtige Schim die het land plundert en de Urgals beheerst voor hij door Eragon gedood wordt * Orik: dwerg; neef van Dwergenkoning, wordt bevriend met Eragon * De Kale Tweeling: tweeling magiërs met sterke magische vermogens; machtige mensen binnen de Varden; wreed en vreemd met Eragon * Ajihad: leider van de Varden, een vriendelijke en eerlijke man * Hrothgar: koning van de Dwergen, bevriend met Eragon Lijst van hoofdstukken [[Eragon (book)#Excerpt from the publisher|''Proloog:'' Een Schim van angst]] #''De ontdekking'' #''De Palancarvallei'' #''Drakenverhalen'' #''Een geschenk van het lot'' #''Het ontwaken'' #''Thee voor twee'' #''Een naam bekleed met macht'' #''Een aankomend molenaar'' #''Vreemdelingen in Carvahall'' #''Een voorbestemde vlucht'' #''De doem der onschuld'' #''Dodenwake'' #''De waanzin van het leven'' #''De kling van een Rijder'' #''Het maken van een zadel'' #''Therinsford'' #''Rommelende donder en krakende bliksem'' #''Een ontdekking in Yazuac'' #''Strenge woorden'' #''Magie is eigenlijk heel simpel'' #''Daret'' #''Door de ogen van een draak'' #''Een lied voor onderweg'' #''Een eerste kennismaking met Teirm'' #''Een oude vriend'' #''De heks en de weerkat '' #''Leeslessen en een samenzwering'' #''Dieven in de citadel'' #''Een kostbare fout'' #''Visioen van volmaaktheid'' #''Meester van het zwaard'' #''Het Gevaarlijke drijfzand van Dras-Leona'' #''Een spoor van olie'' #''De eredienst van de Helgrind'' #''De wraak van de Ra'zac'' #''Murtagh'' #''Erfgoed van een Rijder'' #''Een tombe van diamant'' #''Gevangen bij Gil'ead'' #''Du Sundavar Freohr'' #''Een strijd tegen Schimmen'' #''Krijger en heler'' #''Water uit zand'' #''De rivier de Ramr'' #''De Hadaracwoestijn'' #''De weg wordt duidelijk'' #''Een schokkend verschil van inzicht'' #''Vlucht door de vallei'' #''In tweestrijd'' #''De jacht op antwoorden'' #''De luister van Tronjheim'' #''Ajihad'' #''Argetlam, geef het kind uw zegen'' #''Alruinwortel en salamandertong'' #''In de troonzaal van de bergkoning'' #''Op de proef gesteld door Arya'' #''De schaduwen lengen'' #''De slag onder Farthen Dûr'' #''De wijze der smarten'' Extra: *Woordenlijst * De oude taal * De taal der dwergen * De taal der Urgals *Een woord van dank en:Eragon (book) es:Eragon (libro)